


The Hole in the Floor (Art)

by thecheekydragon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Art, Cover Art, M/M, Prompt Art, teenwolf_bb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-03 14:10:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecheekydragon/pseuds/thecheekydragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1073698">The Hole in the Floor </a> by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/theron09/pseuds/theron09">theron09</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hole in the Floor (Art)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theron09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theron09/gifts).



  


  


There’s a moment where Stiles is eighty per cent sure they’re going to be ignored, twenty per cent sure they’re going to get shot at, and then the door swings open to reveal their downstairs neighbour. 

Stiles gapes. 

The guy’s dressed in sweatpants and an old ratty t-shirt and still looks thirty times better than he can ever hope to look. Dark hair, slight stubble and…Stiles realises he’s staring. Gaping. 

Scott clears his throat. Oh yeah, Stiles is meant to be doing the talking. 

“We live upstairs,” he says, “hi.” 

The guy arches one eyebrow, doesn’t say a word.

“We’re responsible for the mess. I mean the hole. You might have noticed it. In your ceiling?”

 

  


“Probably not then,” says Scott, “we could buy some chocolate milk, though. Put it down on the list.”

Stiles does, adding a huge FOR SCOTT next to the item in case anyone happens to see the piece of paper. He’s an adult now – chocolate milk is out for him as far as anyone other than Scott is concerned.

 

  


 

He finds Scott lounging on the couch talking to himself. Except, Stiles soon realises, he’s not talking to himself. He’s talking loud enough so that Derek, in the apartment below can hear him. 

  


 

Scott raises an eyebrow, but gets up to go and peer through the peephole. And then he turns and hisses at Stiles. “It’s your Dad. Stiles, it’s your Dad. And my Mom. My Mom’s there, too.”

  


 

Stiles sighs. “Dude, I’ve dropped in the fact you could have kissed me like three times. Take a hint?”

Derek grins and goes to lean forwards, then seems to think better of it. “Gladly. But, um, maybe we should move away from the hole we could both fall through and break a leg first?”

They move away from the hole. 

And they kiss. A lot. 

  



End file.
